The present disclosure relates to a thermal management system used in a gas turbine engine, in particular in a compressor section of the engine.
Gas turbine engines, such as that shown in FIG. 1, may include a low pressure compressor section 1 including a fan blade 2, a high pressure compressor section 3, a combustion section 4, a high pressure turbine section 5, and a low pressure turbine section 6. The high pressure compressor section 3 is connected to the high pressure turbine section by a hollow outer shaft 7 known as a tie shaft. The low pressure compressor section 1 is connected to the low pressure turbine section 6 by a second shaft 8, known as the low pressure shaft, which extends within the tie shaft 7.
A gas turbine engine may have a high pressure compressor rotor drum cavity in the high pressure compressor section 3 which includes a single conditioning bore flow. Sometimes, the conditioning bore flow may be insufficient in pressure to be used for cooling of the high pressure turbine blades or may have a reduced effectiveness for disk heat transfer conditioning. Furthermore, the tie shaft 7 faces the additional requirement of maintaining a favorable preload through temperature control.